


Sideswiped Right (aka The Rear End Position)

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex for Cars, Crack, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, M/M, Not Beta Read, Other, Wranglers Are Not Adult Supervision, cars having sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:49:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29670303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Axel, a cherry Prius, waited eagerly for his Twunk match to show up.
Relationships: Original Car Character(s)/Original Car Character(s)
Kudos: 5
Collections: Sarlacc Game Collection





	Sideswiped Right (aka The Rear End Position)

**Author's Note:**

> This is done for the car sex education gods who gave us the worst ever assignments. 
> 
> Wiper cleaning fluid may be needed to clean your brain. Do not blame me for this monstrosity.

Axel, a cherry Prius, waited eagerly for his Twunk match to show up. Just when he started to lose hope, a sleek black Chevrolet Camaro pulled into the campus love tunnel. 

Axel’s body did something it had never done before. His engine started to steam and his temperature gauge rose to dangerous levels as he watched the Camaro approach. The Camaro flashed his headlamps playfully at Axel.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” the Camaro said, his voice a delicious low rumble. “I’m Midnight.”

Midnight slid right beside Axel in an elegant reverse park. They were close enough that they could feel each other’s body heat.

“Believe me, the pleasure’s all mine. I’m Axel.” Axel reaches out, allowing himself to grind his front door against Midnight’s.

“A bold little one, aren’t you, Axel?” Midnight said as he reciprocated Axel's grind. Midnight’s touch got progressively bolder. It’s hard for Axel not to vibrate and purr with pleasure when Midnight started to rub his entire hard length against Axel’s.

“A-are you just gonna touch my sides all night?” Axel asked, his words were embarrassingly slurred.

“Oh, is that an invitation… to do this?” Axel let out a gasp as Midnight reversed all the way and licks purposefully against his rear right rim. Axel felt his exhaust pipe pulsing in anticipation.

“Tell me what you need,” Midnight said, positioning himself above Axel.

“I n-need you in me.”

Midnight started to lower his engorged exhaust pipe to insert into Axel’s passage. It was a tight fit; Axel had never felt so full. A keening whine escaped Axel’s grill.

“Oh, Jesus Chrysler, fuck me.”

“Call me Midnight,” Midnight rumbled amusedly, and began to thrust.

Before long, the love tunnel was filled with nothing but the sounds of engines revving, and the clamour of metal against metal.

Axel’s headlamps pulsed and flashed with each and every thrust, his tailgate quivering with lust and heat. It all felt too good, too much; Midnight groaning on top of him, the tight fit of his pipe inside him. Axel tried to hold out for as long as he could, but he couldn’t stop the floodlight anymore - he spilled fluid all over the floor with a moan.

Hearing Axel's release, Midnight thrusted three more times, before following suit as he emptied himself inside Axel.

Boy was Axel glad he sideswiped right on Midnight.

\---

In case you need a visual guide...


End file.
